


Искажение

by Aizawa



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, F/F, антиутопия
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 03:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4085476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aizawa/pseuds/Aizawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Частичный кроссовер с романом Д. Уиндема "Куколки".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Искажение

Интермедия I

_«Прежде всего в сфере интересов Конторы находятся Искажения, которые в силу тех или иных причин оказываются вне юрисдикции Департамента нормативности. Примерно в 40 % случаев ребёнок, успешно получивший Метрику по результатам регулярной проверки вскоре после рождения, искажается, когда становится старше или вступает в контакт с определённым предметом, который служит каузатором его Искажения. Также можно с уверенностью заключить, что определённую роль в патологическом процессе играют нервный стресс и изменения гормонального фона.  
Механизм подобного влияния подробно анализируется, например, в диссертации д-ра Г. Пека и соавт., см. Прил. 1.   
В первые десятилетия после Катастрофы лица с отложенным Искажением всё ещё рассматривались большинством богословов и врачей-психоспиритологов как полноценные члены нормативного общества и христиане, способные добровольно отказаться от дьявольской силы и раскаяться. Однако, при всей гуманности подобной концепции, со временем её пришлось признать непродуктивной. Даже если покаяния удавалось добиться, дьявол не отпускал своих жертв, мстя им чудовищными болезнями и ранней смертью. Большинство становились одержимыми, теряя подобие человеческого облика, и представляли существенную опасность для окружающих. Главная их мотивация отличалась ярко выраженной деструктивностью. Казалось, что их ведёт одно-единственное желание – убивать, терзать, разрушать. И что особенно наглядно показывало дьявольскую природу происходящего: Искажённый становился тем ужаснее, чем искреннее было его прежнее покаяние. Прежде чем специалисты Конторы успевали прибыть на место и справиться с чудовищем, оно, как правило, успевало причинить огромный ущерб.   
Наконец, после Нанкинского инцидента была принята историческая поправка к Уложению о Норме № 46 – «О болезненной природе Искажения», изменившая саму концепцию медицинской помощи Искажённым. Пациенты, страдающие от последствий Искажения, более не считаются ответственными за свои действия. Ответственность за каждого из них ложится на практикующего психоспиритолога и/или оперативного сотрудника, занимающегося конкретным случаем Искажения. Его задачей становится не просвещение и/или катехизация, но активное взаимодействие с пациентом, направленное на возвращение пациента к нормативной жизни и/или минимизация последствий Искажения.   
Наибольшего успеха применение этой концепции достигает с Искажёнными, чьё Искажение заключается в вещах и др. материальных объектах. Если предмет, который является средоточием Искажения, удаётся разломать, вывести из строя, сжечь или уничтожить любым другим способом, владевший им ранее Искажённый может получить официальную Метрику Департамента нормативности по форме 46/B на светло-зелёном бланке и, после прохождения реабилитации, интегрироваться в общество. Данная метрика позволяет бывшему Искажённому жить обычной жизнью с сохранением всех прав нормативного индивида (за исключением права на брак и возможности жить в городах с населением более 1000 человек). Эта политика применяется сравнительно недавно, однако уже принесла крайне обнадёживающие результаты, обеспечивая почти 80% -ное выживание исцелившихся, причём большинство летальных исходов приходится на случаи суицида, совершённого в постреабилитационной депрессии.   
С Искажёнными, носящими печать Зла на своём собственном теле, всё обстоит сложнее. Хирургические операции не всегда возможны, а возможные, как выяснилось, пока не приносят желаемого результата. Иссечение искажённого органа признано малоэффективным: основываясь на клинической практике, большинство врачей сходятся на том, что данный вид Искажения относится к крайне злокачественным и трудноизлечимым заболевания из-за метастазов, которые которые даёт во все системы организма. Рецидив отмечается у 98,2 Искажённых этого типа из 100.   
Пока вопрос об окончательном излечении остаётся открытым, в особенно тяжёлых случаях приходится идти на крайние методы защиты нормативного общества вплоть до ликвидации Искажённого, – кроме тех случаев, когда несомненная тактическая полезность оставляет надежду на...»   
_

 

_Памятка сотрудника Департамента Нормативности_

 

***   
Выходя из номера, Линали в последний раз заглянула в зеркало. Тоненькая девушка с растрёпанными волосами ответила ей тревожным, вопросительным взглядом: «Я в порядке? Я правда в порядке?».   
Она правда была в порядке.   
Линали не могла не признать, что эта почти незнакомая (и не слишком приятная, если говорить начистоту) девушка была настолько в порядке, насколько этого можно добиться почти за четырнадцать тысяч новоанглийских долларов. Всё, что следует, было надето куда следует, подрисовано где следует и как следует выглядело.   
Густо подведённые глаза, огромные и блестящие, как у человека, который долго плакал или сильно обкурился, а то и всё сразу. Короткая стрижка, открывающая голую бледную шею и голубые тени у ключиц. Платье, которое было бы почти скромным, не смотрись разрез на юбке так, словно его оставили не портновские ножницы, а опасная бритва в дрожащих от ярости пальцах. Может, именно разрез и стоил всю ту ужасную сумму, а шёлк просто шёл к нему в довесок.   
Не хватало только духов, но духи были ей строго запрещены, – сведений о том, какие именно запахи предпочитает объект, раздобыть не удалось, и в итоге решили не рисковать.   
Воровато оглядевшись, Линали вскинула руки к затылку и бесстыдно, совсем как нормативная модель в цветном журнале, выставила вперёд одно колено. Убрала колено и выгнула спину. Выпрямилась, сцепив руки за спиной, переплела лодыжки, качнулась на каблуках.   
Впервые с тех пор как Линали исполнилось четыре и ноги у неё начали расти чуточку быстрее, чем всё остальное, одежда не только скрывала её Искажение, но делала его по-своему привлекательным.   
Слишком маленькая ступня в чёрной туфельке казалась нарисованной.   
Слишком тонкую щиколотку обхватывал блестящий красный браслет.   
Слишком длинные лодыжки были нелепыми и в то же время странно изящными, как шея жирафа или слоновий хобот. Никто ведь не ругает жирафа за то, что шея у него длиннее, чем у оленя.   
Если разобраться, думать так было кощунством. Искажение есть Искажение, насмешка над образом Божьим в человеке. По милости Господней даже Искажение можно использовать во благо, но любоваться им недостойно и стыдно. Поддайся ему — и окажешься на шаг ближе к новой Катастрофе.   
Если впадаешь в смыслоразличение, взгляни на небо.   
Если впадаешь в самоодобрение, взгляни на небо.   
Искажённая плоть есть сорная трава и яд. Искажённый, избравший спасение, есть солома, подготовленная для растопки, отравленное оружие, чтобы поражать врагов, вирус, из которого лишь боговдохновенный человеческий разум создаёт вакцину против болезни.   
Врачи Конторы были обладателями как раз такого разума, и Линали не могла поверить, что когда-то могла с ними спорить и даже злиться на них. Добрее и умнее этих людей не было никого на свете. Всё, каждая мелочь в жизни Искажённых, была продумана и устроена ими так, чтобы сохранить уязвимые души от окончательного падения. Допустим, стоило некоей Линали Ли сменить мешковатые форменные штаны на шёлковую юбку с разрезом до бедра, и глядите-ка, она сама не заметила, как начала грешить богохульством. И тут же согрешила ещё раз, уже тем, что ей понравилось грешить. О Господи.   
Она быстро отвернулась к окну ( _впадаешь в самоодобрение – посмотри на небо_ ), напоследок виновато улыбнувшись зеркальной девушке, которую зачем-то заставила принимать непристойные позы. Это всё я виновата, мысленно сказала ей Линали, ты совсем не такая, не думай. Знаешь, пусть у нас всё пройдёт хорошо… И пусть мы быстро с этим закончим. Ведь может так быть?   
Небо за окном было серым и плотным, как пенка в дешёвом синтетическом какао. По краю карниза прогуливался, курлыча, жирный городской голубь. Очень красивый, сказала себе Линали. Нормативный.   
Где-то внизу взревел автомобиль.   
Ключ от номера был там, где она оставила его вчера вечером, – на шатком столике-«фасолине» в прихожей. Но теперь он не просто валялся на столешнице, – он был аккуратно уложен поверх чёрной лакированной сумочки размером с небольшую тетрадь. Новой, – видимо, только утром доставили из магазина, – и явно принадлежащей к особой породе сумочек, специально созданных, чтобы забывать их на столе в прихожей.Курьеру из местного отделения Конторы, привезшему сумочку, скорее всего, передали дубликат ключа.   
Сейчас Линали было смешно и неловнко вспоминать, как лет семь тому назад дежурному врачу приходилось укладывать её спать на полу в спортзале, а потом ещё раза три за ночь заглядывать в дверь. Другими способами приучить избалованную девчонку к тому, что у сотрудника Конторы не может быть никаких тайных, закрытых для взгляда, пространств, не удавалось.   
Улыбнувшись воспоминанию, Линали сунула ключ в карман, быстро вытащила из рюкзака свеженькую Метрику на чужое имя и бережно вложила её в сумочку. Молния не застёгивалась.   
Линали надавила на корешок картонной обложки. Тот же результат.   
Линали запустила пальцы в мягкое сумочное нутро и, прикусив губу, вытащила оттуда тяжёлый бумажный конверт. Кроме адреса отеля, на конверте не было ничего, если не считать картинки – зубастая улыбающаяся физиономия в лабораторной шапочке и прямоугольных очках.   
– Господи, и как только узнаёт? – пробормотала Линали себе под нос.   
Привычным жестом она запустила конверт в воздух и удовлетворённо вздохнула, когда тот шлёпнулся точно на подоконник.   
Если бы упал на пол, пришлось бы пойти и поднять.   
Уже накинув пальто, Линали подняла сумочку и весело помахала своему отражению. Отражение повторило её жест, растянув подкрашенные губы в незнакомой тревожной улыбке.

***   
Крайне важно, чтобы ты поняла всё правильно, объяснял ей накануне ГлавныйВрач. Чтобы у тебя не появилось никаких вредных иллюзий.   
Когда-то, ещё до Катастрофы, средневековые учёные считали, что Искажения могут быть плохими и хорошими. Теперь, когда из-за противоборства двух самых распространённых типов половина континента оказалась на дне океана, каждому ясно, насколько вредна и антинаучна эта точка зрения. Теперь мы называем её грехом смыслоразличения и каемся в нём по четырнадцатым числам, в день Катастрофы.   
Но, к сожалению, не подтвердилась и другая гипотеза. После Коллапса, который мы называем Божьей карой и Катастрофой, ни тот, ни другой тип не исчезли, и вы все — прямое этому доказательство.   
Ты славная девочка, сказал ГлавныйВрач, но если бы Господь хотел, чтобы люди умели летать, Адам и Ева порхали бы над райским садом, точно пара колибри. Если бы некоторым из нас полагалось быть неуязвимыми, то разве это замечательное качество не было бы даровано святым, великомученикам, исповедникам веры?   
Неустанно искать и находить Искажения; в ходе регулярных проверок выявлять те, что пребывают в зачаточном состоянии; не позволять Искаженным объединиться в своей ереси и способствовать возвращению всех, для кого это возможно, в нормативное общество – вот основная задача Департамента и нашей Конторы как одного из его подразделений…   
Сложность в том, вздохнул ГлавныйВрач, что, как гласит поговорка, Искажение кроется в деталях.   
Инспектор из Департамента нормативности не узнает о том, что неверная жена безупречно нормативного вдовца неожиданно умерла от асфиксии точно так же, как год назад умер сосед, оттяпавший у этого вдовца хороший кусок садовый земли, а ещё за полтора года до этого издохла цепная собака Смитов, изводившая вдовца лаем. Всё это заметит только тёща. Не исключено, что тёща соседа.   
Инспектору не похвастаются умением проникать сквозь стены – зато пьянчужка-сторож, отчаявшись доказать собственную непричастность к краже, рано или поздно догадается об там очевидном, которое на первый взгляд кажется нелепее всего.   
Доказать или опровергнуть такие доносы, пока нет личного признания и свидетельства, почти невозможно. Особенно если речь идёт о человеке, занимающем высокое положение в обществе и пользующемся определённой репутацией. Поэтому иногда приходится идти на хитрость. Использовать слабости и грехи, вполне свойственные всем людям, для постановки диагноза. Пока факт отсутствия Искажения не доказан точно, мы воспринимаем объект как потенциального Искажённого, а следовательно, речь о неприкосновенности частной жизни идти не может.   
Линали, ты понимаешь меня?   
Линали оторвалась от толстой картонной папки и неуверенно кивнула.   
ГлавныйВрач вытащил из кармана белоснежный платок, промокнул лоб и благочестиво перевёл глаза на голубеющее окно. Линали тоже посмотрела в окно, хотя на душе у неё было вполне спокойно.   
– В конце концов, тебя никто не заставляет заводить с ним роман, – сказал ГлавныйВрач уже нормальным голосом. – Не заставляет и не призывает. Более того, я бы на твоём месте на это не рассчитывал. Всё-таки речь идёт о министре Объединённого правительства, человеке из очень богатой семьи. Там наверняка очередь знаешь каких…   
– Я понимаю, – сказала Линали. Хотя она не совсем поняла.   
– Может, это у него синдром вагонного попутчика, – ГлавныйВрач снова посмотрел в окно. – Зачем-то же этому Камелоту требуется переодеваться, тащиться чёрт знает куда, знакомиться с сомнительными девицами, пить с ними. Может, он им на жизнь жалуется, имеет право. Конечно, если каждый такой взбрык считать Искажением, у нас сотрудников не хватит… – он спрятал платок и подмигнул Линали. – Однако сигнал поступил. А уж жена там сигнализирует или вообще секретарша, это вопрос десятый. Наше дело – проверить, создать контакт. Войти в доверие и выяснить то, что можно выяснить. В непредвиденных ситуациях – действовать согласно кодексу. Хотя я бы предпочёл, чтобы всё это оказалось бредом ревнивой бабы, а тебе ничего не угрожало.   
Линали снова кивнула. ГлавныйВрач бывал грубоват, но каждая его мысль отличалась отточенностью и законченностью формулировки. О действительно важных вещах он умел говорить по-настоящему красиво. Было видно, что вера значит для него очень многое.   
Линали прерывисто вздохнула. Она вдруг подумала, что если уж ей удастся справиться с целым министром, то вопрос о переводе в группу Клауд Найн практически будет решён.Клауд отбирала как раз таких – сильных, ярких, не сомневающихся. Верных. Смелых.   
Таких же, какой была сама.   
– Кстати, пока ты здесь, – ГлавныйВрач сказал это, когда Линали уже была на пороге. – Давай заодно уж и частные вопросы решим.   
По виноватому виду ГлавногоВрача Линали сразу догадалась, о чём пойдёт речь. Ей заранее сделалось мутно и тоскливо.   
– Твой брат снова подал заявку в Европейское отделение, – ГлавныйВрач тяжело вздохнул и смешно развёл руками, словно говоря: всё понимаю, но служба есть служба. – Это, кажется, уже десятая по счёту…   
– Одиннадцатая, – одними губами поправила Линали. – Я в пятом году поступила.   
– А, сейчас ведь шестнадцатый уже. Тьфу ты с этой работой, как звать-то тебя, забудешь, – ГлавныйВрач коротко засмеялся и с шумом перелистнул страницу в настольном календаре. – Ну, тем более. Ты знаешь, Совет склоняется принять его. Всё-таки мировое имя, все дела, рекомендации от таких людей…   
Линали показалось, что ГлавныйВрач усмехнулся.   
– Мы очень доверяем Совету, – пробормотала она полуофициальную формулу – больше для того, чтобы хоть что-то сказать.   
– Да нет! – ГлавныйВрач даже хлопнул по столу рукой. – Ли, я же к тебе как к человеку. Ты же всё-таки родственница, в конце концов. Мне, если угодно, совет твой нужен…   
Линали молчала, ожидая продолжения.   
– Что он заявление подписал из-под палки, это, положим, ясно было, – он потёр подбородок. – И писал всякую ересь, в стихах причём, – Круфорд как раз цензором работал тогда, спроси у него, это ж двинуться можно было. Но ведь десять… то есть одиннадцать лет прошло.Одиннадцать лет назад ты и сама у нас была той ещё конфеткой, а?   
Линали почувствовала, как уши под непривычно короткими волосами начинают гореть.   
– Ну ладно, ладно. Кто старое помянет… Свежая кровь, свежие мысли, сейчас это одобряется. Так, может, всё уже изменилось, твой брат действительно обрёл Бога и хочет восстанавливать Норму? Нет-нет, ты скажи мне серьёзно, – ГлавныйВрач действительно посерьёзнел, – мы можем доверять этому человеку? Контора может положиться на Комуи Ли?   
Линали медленно перевела взгляд на окно, за которым стыл прозрачный, пронизанный негреющим солнцем ноябрьский день.  _Искажённый, работающий с Конторой, не лжёт, ибо ложь – путь к Катастрофе._    
– Ну, он не любит Департамент нормативности, потому что там много бездельников и неумных людей, – сказала она, взвешивая каждое слово и стараясь как можно точнее передать формулировки, но при этом не впадая в свойственную Комуи развязность. –Хотя ему нравится, что Контора работает в восточных провинциях, и ещё он думает, что уменьшение числа убийств Искажённых – это заслуга Конторы…   
ГлавныйВрач кивнул.   
– В Департаменте-то бездельников хватает, это уж точно. Про неумных-то я вообще молчу.   
– Но он не признаёт Катастрофу Божьей карой. – Линали пошевелила губами, пытаясь припомнить фразу и перевести её с идиотского, полузабытого домашнего языка на обыкновенный, человеческий. – И он не считает Искажение грехом. То есть он не считает, что Искажение – это искажение.   
– Не считает, что Искажение – это Искажение… – ГлавныйВрач упёрся локтями в стол и чуть подался вперёд. – То есть как это? А не равно А, привет, школьный курс логики?   
Линали неуверенно пожала плечами.   
– И это говорит учёный?! С такими, мать его, рекомендациями?   
Только бы не отстранили, подумала Линали. Господи, ну за что. Ведь только что всё складывалось так хорошо. За что?   
Дурацкий вопрос.   
Она посмотрела вниз и обнаружила, что прижимает папку с материалами по делу к себе – то ли защищая её, то ли наоборот, защищаясь ею.   
Линали даже потребовалось некоторое усилие, чтобы оторвать от груди и немного приподнять папку, как бы готовясь в любой момент вернуть её на стол ГлавногоВрача.  _Искажённый, работающий с Конторой, всегда готов отдать самое ценное._    
– Я прошу прощения, – Линали старалась, чтобы её голос звучал холодно и деловито.   
ГлавныйВрач снова откинулся в кресле.   
– Да ты-то что, – он махнул рукой. – Ты-то здесь причём. Езжай выбирай платье. В папке есть эскизы, на них и ориентируйся, а чеки отдашь Риверу.   
Линали смотрела на него, пока глаза не зачесались и она не вспомнила, что надо моргнуть.   
– То есть я не отстранена? – получился почему-то хриплый разбойничий голос. Таким хорошо спрашивать «кошелёк или жизнь».   
– Это с чего бы? – ГлавныйВрач удивлённо округлил глаза. – Вашу работу никто не за вас делать не будет, Ли! Исполняйте!  
Голубое небо за окном стало синим, хрустально-синим, таким синим, что сложно было вдохнуть как следует.   
– И помните! – вдруг гаркнул ГлавныйВрач. – В группу к Найн идёт серьёзный отбор! Серр-р-рьёзнейший!   
И теперь, сидя рядом с небритым болтливым шофёром, она старалась думать о генерале Найн. Представляла себя генералом Найн – как бы она опиралась о приоткрытое окно автомобиля, прямая, как шпиль Кельнского собора над водой (Линали оперлась так же). Представляла и тон, которым генерал сейчас произнесла бы: «Никаких разговоров, по возможности» («Никаких разговоров, если можно», – попросила Линали, и шофёр удивлённо умолк, не закончив историю о своём племяннике, на свадьбе потерявшем по пьяни сначала шляпу, потом невесту, а в конце концов и собственную Метрику. Линали было интересно, что случилось дальше, и неудобно говорить таким тоном с незнакомым нормативным человеком – но она прекрасно понимала: если хочешь когда-нибудь стать генералом, не стоит интересоваться историями о таких субъектах).   
На ветровом стекле была прилеплена копия Метрики шофёра – граждане должны знать, не садятся ли в машину к одержимому или Искажённому. Однако в окружении гологрудых красоток и копеечных талисманов оттиск самого важного в мире документа смотрелся не внушительнее календарика.   
Линали представляла, что у неё такие же, как у Клауд, большие обветренные руки, и строго сжатые губы, и неровная чёлка, закрывающая едва ли не половину лица, – только не ту, на которой шрам. Свой шрам Клауд носила с такой гордостью, что кое-кто в Конторе до сих пор считал его ещё одним Искажением, кощунственно выставленным напоказ.   
О, как они ошибались.   
Каждый раз, думая об этом, Линали сначала бесилась, а потом багровела от стыда, вспоминая то купленный у разносчика шарф, то попытку заколоть волосы сбоку, а не сзади, — жалкие потуги украсить то, что не может быть красиво по определению: искажённое ненормативное тело.   
Однажды, много лет назад — кажется, в тринадцать она попробовала расцарапать себе лицо, чтобы стать такой же свободной и гордой, как генерал Найн. Но из этого тоже вышел какой-то сплошной стыд – дежурный врач Ривер отвёл Линали к себе в кабинет и намазал ей щёку шипучей мазью, а потом долго ругал, объясняя, что тело каждого Искажённого, работающего вместе с нормативными людьми, есть орудие Господа, и не стоит его ломать и портить без нужды.   
Но сегодня Линали чувствовала себя чуточку ближе к Клауд Найн. Совсем немного.   
Она представляла себе, что едет на такое важное и опасное задание не в первый раз. Она презрительно поджала губы и выпрямилась так, что в спине что-то хрустнуло. Она расправила нежные шёлковые складки на коленях резким небрежным движением, словно одёргивала бесформенный серый мундир, который носила каждый день, – вернее, так, словно между этим мундиром и шёлковым платьем с разрезом не было никакой разницы.   
Клауд Найн так и сделала бы, подумала Линали, – и вдруг отчётливо почти увидела генерала Клауд, затянутую в чёрный шёлк, с руками, закинутыми за голову, выгибающуюся перед зеркалом, словно нормативная красотка на обложке цветного журнала.   
Линали встряхнула головой, протёрла глаза и всю оставшуюся дорогу до Бильзена считала мелькающие мимо телеграфные столбы.   
Их оказалось 436. 

  
Интермедия II

_Ей семь, и Ю Канда рассказывает ей, откуда берутся дети.  
Он делает это просто чтобы отвлечь её от боли и страха. Ругань на Линали не действует, – вернее, действует наоборот: она только хнычет громче. А гнать Линали в коридор к врачам Канде, наверное, стыдно.   
Во всяком случае, если бы Канда залез к ней под кровать и стал бы там хныкать, Линали точно было бы стыдно его выгонять. Хотя он дурак и задаётся.   
– Короче, – говорит Канда шёпотом, свешиваясь к Линали с койки. – Это бывает от любви.   
От мысли, что она беседует с молодым человеком о таких непристойных и грешных вещах, в животе у Линали делается щекотно, а щиколотки почти перестают болеть. Про докторов, которые наверняка ищут её в коридорах, и про норматив по высоте она тоже забывает.   
Видела бы её сейчас Мэй Линь! Ну то есть не прямо сейчас, под кроватью, – а вообще. Она бы просто лопнула от зависти!   
– Если ты кого-то, ну, любишь, то появляется ребёнок. Ясно тебе?   
Даже когда Канда брезгливо кривится, у него лицо как святого Себастьяна в капелле (на мессе Линали всегда старается встать поближе и рассмотреть, правда ли стрела воткнулась прямо в пупок и высовывается ли что-нибудь из-под намотанного вокруг попы полотенца, – поближе к Себастьяну, конечно, не к Канде; тот в полотенце и со стрелой на мессу ни за что не пошёл бы).   
Искажение у него такое, что совсем-совсем не портит, даже наоборот. Сейчас, в полутьме, Линали кажется, что Канда почти красивее, чем братик. Хотя, конечно, он не такой высокий, не носит очки и вообще задаётся.   
– Знаешь, наверно, у меня скоро будет ребёнок, – сообщает Линали. – Я люблю братика.   
Судя по всему, на Канду это большого впечатления не производит.   
– Он за мной скоро приедет, – говорит Линали и, немного подумав, добавляет на всякий случай: – И мама тоже.   
– Вот ты дура. Никто за тобой не приедет.   
Канда или орёт, как доктор, или говорит медленно, точно у него страшно замёрзли губы, нос и щёки. Или будто ему очень лень искать слова, и поэтому приходится подбирать те, что валяются рядом.   
– Дура.   
– Сам ты дура, – парирует Линали. – Приедет. Приедет-приедет-приедет! При! Е! Дет!   
– Заткнись, – из-под кровати слышно, как Канда переворачивается на спину и как стукает о бортик кровати гарда катаны. Канда всегда спит на спине и с оружием, словно китайский полководец в гробу, дома Линали видела такого в книжке. – Приедут за ней. Тьфу._

Выждав, пока Канда затихнет, Линали стаскивает с забинтованной ноги туфлю, высовывается из-под кровати и что есть силы лупит его по уху. Руки у Линали гораздо слабее ног, даже таких, как сейчас; у неё есть только один удар, прежде чем Канда подпрыгнет, завопит и погонится за ней по коридору — убежать-то не получится, ну и пофигу.   
Но Канда не вопит и даже не вздрагивает, только открывает правый глаз.   
– Не так. – Красное, как помидор, ухо придаёт половине Канды вполне человеческий вид. – В висок надо бить. Тут череп тоньше.   
– За-зачем?   
– Если стукнешь вот сюда, кость сразу раскрошится и осколки воткнутся в мозги. Эта кость так и называется — временная. Ясно?   
– Правильно говорить «тем-по-ральная», – машинально поправляет Линали.   
Она думает про желтоватый улыбчивый череп с прикрученной проволочками челюстью и мелкими ярлычками: «ос темпорале», «парс петроза». Интересно, братик всё ещё держит его на столе?   
– Почему это «временная»?   
– Потому что у вас временная. А у на... – Канда зевает. Его красное ухо уже должно стать синим, но становится снова белым. – А у меня вечная.   
Только сейчас становится видно, что он искажён, – зато уж видно как следует. Странно, что его маме с папой (или брату, думает Линали) удалось так долго это скрывать. Он что, ни разу нос себе не разбивал?   
Доктора говорят Линали, что в восточных провинциях, где всем заправляют фа-на-тики, к Искажениям относятся совсем плохо. Чаще всего искажённых убивают собственные родители сразу после рождения. А если Искажение замечают, когда ребёнок уже подрос лет до восьми, то могут побить до полусмерти и оставить где-нибудь на пустыре, чтобы съели хищники.   
Контора занимается ещё и тем, что разыскивает таких детей и старается их спасти, объясняли доктора. Научить использовать Искажения для борьбы с дьяволом, а не к его пользе. Вот как Канду, с опасливой гордостью говорят доктора.  
– Эй, ты куда?   
– На тренировку.   
Канда перетекает из лежачего положения в стоячее одним движением, как вода в водопаде. Лодыжки у Линали начинают болеть в два раза больше.   
– Пойдёшь или будешь тут валяться?   
Наверное, всё-таки обиделся за туфлю, думает Линали.   
– Эй, – она округляет глаза. – Ты чего?   
– Ничего, – Канда пожимает плечами. – Не станешь тренироваться – будешь всю жизнь драться тапками и хромать враскоряку. Мамина... птичка.   
– Я скоро всё равно уеду домой и стану биологом, биологу можно хромать, – упрямо говорит Линали, но Канда даже не поворачивается. Он снимает с вешалки мундир и отряхивает с обшлагов невидимые соринки.   
– Мою маму убил Искажённый в Нанкине! – кричит Линали ему в спину. – Понял?   
Линали уверена, что совсем не помнит маму — ни как она жила, ни как погибла. Просто знает, что если сказать насчёт мамы вовремя, то собеседник занервничает и обязательно извинится. Даже доктор.   
Линали стоит, сложив руки на груди, и ждёт, когда Канда начнёт извиняться.   
– Тебя тоже кто-нибудь скоро убьёт, – говорит Канда. – И правильно сделает. Ты им всем даже за мать не хочешь отомстить, только ноешь.   
Кто-то рассказывал Линали, что перед тем, как попасть в Контору, Канда убил лучшего друга потому, что тот не желал служить Норме. Нормативные вечно рассказывают жуткие истории, послушать их, так и Линали наверняка кого-нибудь убила, – но когда общаешься с Кандой, поневоле веришь во что-то такое.   
Он собирает волосы небрежно, едва проводя щёткой, но хвост тут же ложится сплошной сияющей волной почти до лопаток. Глядя на него, Линали почему-то думает о том, что перемазалась под кроватью, и в растрёпанных косичках полно пыли, и на ногах до самых бёдер намотаны грязные размочалившиеся бинты, а уж под ними...   
– Дай расчёску! – говорит она, всхлипнув от злости и острой боли, глодающей ноги ниже колен.   
– Чего?   
– Расчёску, – Линали протягивает руку. – Я к врачам лохматой не пойду.   
– Будто тебе расчёска поможет, – хмыкает Канда. – Лучше нос вытри.   
Щётка летит на постель.   
– Поторопись. Мне надо к телефону.   
У Канды никогда не будет детей, потому что он никого не любит.

***   
Городок назывался Бильзен – старинное название, придуманное наверняка до Катастрофы: листья, гниющие на нестриженных лужайках, заброшенные дома с ковриками «Добро пожаловать», всё ещё повёрнутыми в правильную сторону, улицы, вымирающие после пяти вечера, – точно своя собственная маленькая Катастрофа каждый день погружала их в темноту.   
Кабак назывался «У Хью» – так же, как все кабаки в городах с именами вроде «Бильзен». Обычно это были единственные здания во всём городке, где после пяти горел свет.   
Автомобиль выплюнул её шагов за тридцать до парадного входа, – видимо, водитель всё-таки расстроился из-за незаконченной истории.   
Линали честно и виновато расплатилась по счётчику и отправилась внутрь, то и дело оскальзываясь на обледеневшей мостовой.   
Она выбрала место у стойки – ведь ей было нужно оставаться на виду, не так ли? – и сразу же заказала зелёный чай. На самом деле место возле стойки было не таким уж заметным, но Линали не могла отказать себе в маленькой слабости. Барный стул был очень приятный… такой высокий. Если незаметно переставить ноги с подножки прямо на пол, то можно представить, что сидишь в точности как нормативный человек.   
Первое время Линали пыталась вслушиваться в разговоры, как это наверняка бы сделала Клауд, – но получалось не очень. Люди говорили про урожай, про тёщ, про то, какая он сволочь, снова про урожай и про повышение цен, – всё это казалось таинственным, загадочным. Необыкновенным.   
Она поболтала длинной ложечкой в стакане. Потом зачем-то прочитала рецепт печенья, записанный мелом на грифельной доске. Обнаружила, что лямка платья ложится на плечо чуточку криво, и всерьёз ею занялась.   
«Ах!» – сказал густой жирный бас за её спиной. – «Ах, вот так цыпочка! Ангел!»   
Наверняка это относилось к кому-то другому, но Линали на всякий случай сделала роковое лицо: втянула щёки и постаралась незаметно вытаращить глаза, чтобы выглядели больше. Ей казалось, что так на ангела она походит гораздо сильнее.   
Гул голосов накатывал, как море. Рядом за стойкой устроилась парочка – он в начищенном бензином сюртуке (Линали чихнула), она – с соломенными волосами, в платье из прошлогоднего каталога и таких туфлях, которые носили лет двадцать назад. Тогда все туфли делали как бы соломенными или как будто сшитыми из старых автомобильных шин, была такая мода: люди вспоминали первые годы после Катастрофы.   
«Полный вперёд назад» – так называл это одноглазый Лави Букман, Лави Книгочей, который однажды пытался её поцеловать, а потом взял и уволился из Конторы, сдав свой ужасный летучий Молот в обмен на светло-зелёный бланк.   
Парочка взаимоприльнула – Лави наверняка понравилось бы это слово – и принялась взаимоцеловаться (привет, Лави!).   
Линали опустила голову, словно изучая чаинки на дне кружки. Ей мучительно хотелось спросить у целующихся, как им удаётся не сталкиваться носами, но отвлечь их она не решилась. Вопрос следовало осмыслить самостоятельно.   
Так что когда министр Камелот появился на пороге заведения с оригинальным названием «У Хью», Линали Ли пропустила этот момент – так же, как давным-давно,ещё до Катастрофы какой-то рыбак взял да и пропустил арест бродяги по имени Иисус, очнувшись в самый не подходящий момент.

В Конторе Линали много раз видела Шерила Камелота на фотографиях: чёрно-белых, газетных, и цветных, и даже в записи на камеру – один раз на чьих-то похоронах и ещё один во время заседания Правительства, в ряду других чиновников, чёрно-белых, как пингвины. На занятиях по маскировке в Конторе учили: если хочешь прийти куда-то неузнанным, надень красный парик, отрасти бороду, нарисуй карандашом родимое пятно – и как следует покрутись именно перед теми, кто не должен тебя узнать. В нужный день сними парик, сбрей бороду, сведи отметину, и уже никто не поймёт, что ты — это ты. Называется «эффект особой приметы».   
Для многих слушателей инструкция была чистой теорией. Если у тебя во лбу зелёный светящийся камень, во рту растут клыки или ноги почти в полтора раза длиннее, чем положено при твоём росте, родимое пятно уже не многое поменяет. Конечно, есть люди, которые не присматриваются к таким вещам, – но зачем тогда рисовать пятно?   
Шерил Камелот – другое дело. С зачёсанными волосами и без монокля он действительно выглядел почти не похожим на самого себя в газетах. Будь его порок всем виден, Искажённый не смог бы стать министром и позорить свою страну перед лицом Господа. Даже такое безусловное благо, как отсутствие зримого Искажения, дьявол, оказывается, мог обратить в проклятие.   
Войдя в бар, министр Камелот сбросил пальто на руки гардеробщику и остановился недалеко от входа, прищурив правый глаз. Точно решал, стоит ли пробираться к стойке, или привыкал к залитому огнями помещению после тёмной ноябрьской улицы.   
«Он не привыкает, – догадалась Линали. – Он выбирает».   
В этот самый момент мистер Камелот повернул голову и уставился прямо на неё.   
Линали вцепилась в сумочку, едва не сломав ноготь, и невольно так ссутулилась над стойкой, что чуть не ткнулась носом в блестящее дерево, отполированное тысячами пальцев и локтей. В зале было очень много красивых женщин в открытых платьях, и примерно половина души Линали надеялась, что страшный мистер Камелот пройдёт мимо стойки и сядет рядом с одной из них. Вторая половина того же самого боялась.   
– У мисс всё в порядке? – поинтересовался бармен, протиравший бокалы краем клетчатого фартука.   
– Конечно, благодарю вас! – Линали изо всех сил изобразила широчайшую на континенте улыбку. Молодец, Линали Ли, сказала она себе. Не прошло и секунды, а ты уже ляпаешь глупость за глупостью. Все бы тобой гордились, уж это точно. – А? Простите?   
– Я спрашиваю, желаете что-нибудь выпить? – бармен смотрел на неё недоброжелательно и устало.   
Должно быть, она, в свою очередь, внушала ему тревогу: чересчур откровенно одетая, слишком бледная, неприлично молодая. От таких всегда проблемы. Или он…   
– Я как раз об этом думаю. – Линали машинально нащупала в сумочке край метрики на чужое имя, подтверждающей, что её Искажение зарегистрировано Департаментом нормативности и она имеет полное право появляться в общественных местах. Руки слегка дрожали (она надеялась, что лишь от напряжения и сосредоточенности). – Д-думаю о заказе. Просто я ещё не опре…   
– Я вас угощу, – произнёс резкий и сухой голос за её спиной. Никаких тебе «если позволите» или «добрый вечер, какая ужасная погода». – Можете не искать деньги. Две полных, со льдом. – Это бармену.   
– Спасибо, – сказала она и наконец, повернувшись, посмотрела на Шерила Камелота прямо.   
Его нельзя было назвать красивым (возможно — всего лишь уже нельзя). Скорее уж ему подходило слово «значительный». Его тёмные волосы ещё и не начинали седеть, но у глаз, выглядевших внимательными и полусонными одновременно, собрались нехорошие, тяжёлые морщины. Брови, казалось, приподнялись в жесте этакого начальственного недоумения: «Вы, собственно, по какому вопросу?» – да так и остались.   
Возможно, он их выщипывает, вдруг подумала Линали. Ей пришлось незаметно царапнуть свою коленку, чтобы не хихикнуть.   
В целом человека нормативнее, чем министр Камелот, было сложно себе представить. Хоть фотографируй и помещай в словарь для иллюстрации — если не к «Достоинству», то хотя бы к «Надменности». Или даже к «Аристократизму».   
Бармен поставил перед Линали низкий бокал с золотистой жидкостью, в которой плавали два или три крошечных ледяных тороса.   
– Отпейте сразу побольше, – посоветовал мистер Камелот. – Тогда вы согреетесь и перестанете трусить.   
Узкие тёмные губы на мгновение раздвинулись в улыбке — влажные белые зубы блеснули, как незрелые косточки на срезе арбуза, – и тут же сомкнулись вновь.   
Разве она трусит?   
– А как же... – она растерянно оглянулась. – Разве не нужно сначала что-то съесть?   
– Трусите, но не теряетесь, как я посмотрю. Возможно, позже я и закажу ужин. А теперь пейте.   
Официально сотрудникам Конторы запрещалось принимать алкоголь и другие психоактивные вещества во время выполнения заданий. Наказания за это, впрочем, никакого не следовало – но каждый в своё время подписал бумагу, в которой говорилось о том, что за действия сотрудника, употребившего на задании алкоголь, Контора перестаёт нести ответственность. В своё время Лави объяснил Линали, что означает «перестать нести ответственность» – если вдруг Искажённые, за которыми сотрудника прислала Контора, подадут на него в суд, то Контора не будет оплачивать ему адвоката. А если эти же Искажённые позовут городскую полицию, то Контора не станет выплачивать залог.   
Но никто и никогда не вызывал полицию и тем более не подавал на Контору в суд. Это все знали.   
Аккуратно, чтобы не размазать помаду, Линали приложила толстый стеклянный край к губам, собираясь отпить совсем немного – просто для вида. Но рука с бокалом неловко дёрнулась, и почти половина виски вместе с одним из ледяных торосиков оказалась у неё во рту. Язык защипало, а зубы заныли от холода. Вкус был жуткий, похожий на стеклоочиститель с кукурузным маслом.   
Пришлось всё быстро проглотить.   
– Молодец, – одобрительно кивнул мистер Камелот. Он то ли не заметил её неловкости, то ли не подавал виду. Всё-таки он был министр. – Сейчас станет лучше.   
Да уж, подумала Линали, куда уж лучше после полустакана виски залпом.   
Но стало действительно тепло и приятно. Даже нудная ломота в лодыжке, оставшаяся после пятничной тренировки, куда-то делась. Из шума голосов и звона посуды выбралась и поползла над залом дребезжащая мелодия музыкального автомата, простенькая и спокойная, как запах котлет с луком и дешёвых духов вроде «Быть может». Линали опустила глаза и с удивлением обнаружила, что так и держит бокал, обхватив его двумя пальцами, и виски там осталось едва-едва на донце. Просто не на что смотреть.   
– Я, наверное, допью, – усмехнулась она. – Очень вкусно.   
На втором глотке виски показался ей уже не таким противным, – наверное, потому что лёд растаял. Клетчатый бармен сразу поставил перед ней следующую порцию.   
– Вы давно в городе? – спросил её министр.   
Нет, всего пару дней.   
– Остановились в «Короне»?   
Нет, на квартире. Какая-то вдова, миссис Ходжкинс. Может быть, Ложкинс. В самом крайнем случае – Эббиг-Крафт.   
Ответы примерно на девяносто из ста вопросов, возможных в этой ситуации, были составлены аналитиками Конторы две недели назад, и Линали вызубрила их наизусть, так что разговаривать было легко. Можно отвечать и слушать музыкальный автомат.   
«Как ей нравится город?»   
Ужасная дыра. То есть очень милый (засмеяться).   
Линали засмеялась, снова отпила виски и поудобнее устроилась на сиденье. У этих барных стульев только один недостаток – они жёсткие. Устаёт спина.   
«Не боятся ли родные отпускать её одну в дорогу?»   
Тётушка в Новом Гемпшире (опустить голову). К сожалению, старушка совсем ослепла, так что теперь долг племянницы — заработать бедной женщине на спокойную старость.   
– У меня есть брат, – вдруг сказала Линали. – Он бы, конечно, не отпустил. Но мы редко видимся.   
По плану следовало сказать: «Скучно об этом, давайте лучше о вас».   
– Когда он звонит, я прошу передать, что принимаю душ. Наверное, он думает, что последние пять лет я провела исключительно в ванной комнате.   
По плану следовало: «Я уже достаточно взрослая, чтобы путешествовать одна. Вы так не думаете?»   
На самом деле ей хотелось сказать: и письма я тоже теперь не открываю. Тысяча двести сорок два письма, и половина из них написаны шифровкой. Тридцатью двумя видами шифра. У меня есть письма с буквами из молока. Письма с буквами, которые можно прочитать только в ультрафиолетовом свете. Письма клинописью. Бухта верёвки, завязанной в разных местах, – на самом деле это узелковое письмо, которое принёс повар, которого подкупил мой брат, который до сих пор думает, что мне не разрешают ему отвечать.   
И знаете что? – сказала бы Линали в конце этой бесконечной цепи «которых».   
Меня это просто достало.   
Она всерьёз испугалась, что виски вытащит из неё эти слова, и замолчала, украдкой глядя на собеседника. Его лицо ничего не выражало – ни любопытства, ни сочувствия, ни раздражения. По данным Конторы, у министра никогда не было братьев или сестёр. Только двоюродная кузина – герцогиня Виндзорская.   
Вдруг спина заныла так ощутимо, будто Линали провела ночь не в постели, а в вагоне третьего класса. Она несколько раз незаметно свела лопатки и подняла плечи. Не помогало. Просто не надо на этом зацикливаться, подумала Линали, и всё пройдёт само, – и вдруг, закинув руки за голову, сладко потянулась, выгнувшись всем телом, как утром перед зеркалом. Шёлк на груди натянулся. На секунду весь зал опрокинулся вверх ногами, огни люстр оказались на полу, а нормативные люди зашагали по потолку, словно заправские Искажённые. Ей показалось, что сейчас она свалится со стула, – но она, конечно, не свалилась. Просто выпрямилась.   
– Вы не выспались? – спросил мистер Камелот.   
– Вроде того, – она улыбнулась искренне и смущённо. – Сама не знаю, что на меня нашло. Наверное, мне не стоит больше пить.   
Она оправила юбку, поискала глазами свой бокал и увидела, что он снова полон. Клетчатый бармен, оказывается, успел налить ей виски ещё как минимум на три пальца, а она даже не заметила.   
– Может, больше и не стоит, – внезапно Линали подумала, что мистер Камелот говорит так, будто тоже выучил свои реплики наизусть. – Но допейте то, что у вас уже есть.   
Кончиком пальца он очень ловко подтолкнул бокал к Линали. Тот легко поехал по полированной поверхности и остановился точно у её локтя. Ей даже захотелось посмотреть, нет ли на дне маленьких колёсиков.   
Надоедливая музыка зашла на седьмой круг. Линали представила, как заработает достаточно денег, выкупит музыкальный аппарат “У Хью”, а потом сбросит его с крыши Конторы.   
Она снова помотала головой и поставила стакан чуть подальше.   
– Нет-нет, даже не думайте. Я достаточно богат, чтобы вас угостить, – мистер Камелот широко, добродушно улыбнулся. – Но всё же недостаточно, чтобы не жалеть о выпивке, которая пропала зря.   
По правде говоря, Линали показалось, что это прозвучало глупо. Конечно, так вышло потому, что на самом деле Линали знала, сколько у Камелотов денег, но шутка в любом случае была так себе.   
– Спасибо, мне правда не хочется... – её пальцы обвились вокруг бокала и вцепились в него так крепко, что Линали испугалась: вдруг стекло треснет.   
Хмель слетел с неё полностью, оставив разве что лёгкое муторное головокружение, которое бывает, если быстро выйти на жару из прохладной комнаты.   
– Вы очень стеснительная, правда? Или так сильно боитесь потерять лицо? – спросил мистер Камелот и снова улыбнулся ей. Оскалился, показывая оба ряда ослепительных зубов. – Это так мило. Редко удаётся встретить действительно стеснительного человека с настоящим чувством гор... гордости...   
Он откинул голову и негромко засмеялся, широко растягивая влажный рот.   
И эта жуткая опереточная физиономия сначала показалась ей исполненной достоинства?   
Только сейчас Линали заметила, что пальцы министра Камелота беспрестанно шевелятся сами по себе, точно усики у насекомого, а ногти на них отполированные, но чересчур длинные и под ними набилось что-то тёмное. Как будто министр Камелот рыл землю руками.   
Её пальцы (с чистыми короткими ногтями), впрочем, тоже шевелились сами по себе.   
Линали отстранённо наблюдала, как её собственная рука подтягивает бокал всё ближе. Вот рука Линали Ли приподняла бокал над стойкой, расплескав немного виски на полировку. Вот поднесла к подбородку Линали Ли и застыла, немного подрагивая.   
Она попробовала читать про себя молитву, но на ум шло только «Учение о Норме и Искажении», вряд ли подходившее к случаю. Господи, повторяла она про себя, Господи, пытаясь перекричать грохот музыкального аппарата, играющего внутри её черепа. Что-то маленькое, полузадавленное из глубины памяти пискнуло «Братик!» – но перед глазами появились нераспечатанные конверты, пылящиеся на подоконнике, и писк угас сам собой.   
– Поверьте мне. Вы будете жалеть, что не стали пить. Вам будет очень хотеться пить. И чего-нибудь обезболивающего...   
– Сказала, что не буду! – крикнула Линали.   
Бокал выскользнул из её пальцев, упал на пол и разлетелся на облачко сверкающих осколков. Всё прошло.   
– Простите, – прошептала она и вскочила на ноги. – Мне... Мне нужно.   
Она прижала руку к горлу.   
– Вам дурно? – спросил мистер Камелот. Он снова выглядел равнодушным и опасным мистером Камелотом, но не тем весёлым чудовищем, которое только что приподняло маску, чтобы показать ей пасть и когти. – По-моему, всё, что вам нужно, – это прилечь. Я вас провожу.   
Он выпрямился, готовясь встать.   
– Нет! – взвизгнула Линали. – Я прошу вас, не стоит...   
– Что ещё за глупости? – Шерил презрительно сморщил нос. – Да вы на ногах не держитесь. Стойте на месте.   
Теперь Линали понимала, почему мистеру Шерилу Камелоту было достаточно надеть дешёвый сюртук и зачесать волосы со лба, чтобы не бояться быть узнанным по газетным фотографиям. Дело было не в эффекте «особой приметы». Просто ни киноплёнка, ни фотобумага не могли в полной мере передать ощущение ужаса, которым веяло от этого сухого лица, слегка горбатого носа, тонких приподнятых бровей. Точно сырой сквозняк из подвала, где гниёт прошлогодний картофель… или заскорузлое тряпьё… и, может быть, там что-то умерло, бурундук или крыса. Это был запах чудовища, запах того, кто сидел внутри, настоящий, подлинный запах Искажения.   
Если то, что так пахнет, приближается к тебе, всё, чего хочется, – это кричать.   
Но кричать было нельзя, потому что бесполезно.   
– Если вы сейчас подойдёте, меня вытошнит вам на ботинки, – прошептала она. – Или даже на рубашку. Вы меня поняли?   
Не то чтобы она всерьёз рассчитывала, что это сработает. Но Шерил действительно остановился, и на секунду она снова увидела улыбку того, кто сидел внутри его сердца.   
– Это что, угроза? – весело спросил он. Кто-то из них, а может быть, даже оба. Они, как показалось Линали, находились в прекрасных отношениях.   
Линали охнула и отчаянно замахала второй рукой.   
– Мне дурно, – простонала она. – Мне просто дурно. Мне нужно в уборную. Пожалуйста, прошу...   
На них уже оборачивались. Клетчатый бармен пока не решался подойти, однако уже два раза сделал вопросительное лицо. Но всё-таки, как показалось Линали, имело значение не это, а её слова – некоторым нравится, когда их просят.   
Даже некоторым врачам.   
– Дамская комната на втором этаже, – мистер Камелот показал на деревянную лестницу. – Постарайтесь не задерживаться. Иначе я подумаю, что с вами неладно, и мне придётся вас искать.   
Линали постаралась поскорее отвернуться, чтобы снова не увидеть его улыбку. По пути к лестнице каблук у неё подвернулся дважды, причём во второй раз она почувствовала, что снова потянула ту лодыжку, которая и так уже напоминала о себе.   
Надо будет купить новые туфли.   
До шестой или седьмой ступеньки Линали старалась привести мысли в порядок и даже почти смогла. Ноги немного заплетались, но, в конце концов, ей и правда не стоило напиваться.   
Второй или первый этаж, – это не имело для неё никакого значения. Если мистер Камелот решил, что она собирается так незатейливо сбежать, он сильно ошибался. Так легко он от неё не отделается. Ну уж нет.   
Вот связаться с Конторой ей было совершенно необходимо, – но наверху тоже, без сомнения, имелся телефон. Линали не чувствовала страха, обиды, раздражения – всё было в её руках, и только она сейчас могла исправить ситуацию, с которой не смог справиться целый Департамент.Только она обнаружила ошибку, очередную дырку в ткани Божьего мира, которую не заметило целое Британское правительство.   
Она, Линали Ли, нашла Искажение. Она поняла, как проявляет себя Искажение. Она не может бороться с Искажением, потому что, видите ли, её Искажение находится в ногах, а как раз с ногами у неё наблюдается некоторая проблема.   
Дело в том, что Искажение мистера Камелота умеет делать чужие руки и ноги тряпичными, господин ГлавныйВрач.   
Линали сочиняла разговор с ГлавнымВрачом, пока каблук не подвернулся в третий раз, – и сейчас ей не удалось ни удержаться на ногах, ни даже вовремя вытянуть руку, чтобы уцепиться за перила и смягчить падение. Она больно стукнулась коленом о край ступеньки, рассадив колено до крови и разодрав чулок. Как ни странно, первая её мысль была всё ещё не о Шериле Камелоте.   
«Вот я Миранда».   
Несмотря на то, что ушибленное колено резало как ножом, Линали засмеялась.   
«О Господи, я такая Миранда, ужас!»   
И всё время, пока Линали, цепляясь за резные столбики перил, вставала и делала первые шаги, пережидая белые солнечные вспышки боли, перед ней то и дело всплывали вытянутое лицо с тёмными подглазьями, уродливо затянутый пучок на затылке и отглаженный белый воротник с розоватым пятном у самой пуговки.   
Если рассуждать как следует – та-ак, раз-два-три, раз-два, Ли, а ну-ка ступай нормально – Миранда Лотто и в сравнение не шла с Шерилом Камелотом.   
_Раз-два, полной ступнёй. Не нужно филонить! Никакой здесь пол не раскалённый._    
Миранда была куда опасней.   
Одиннадцатилетняя Линали тогда только ассистировала Канде, – то есть, в основном, болталась у Канды за спиной, хныкала и напоминала, что пора бы покушать, – но этот ужас запомнила навсегда.   
_До конца лестницы всего четыре ступеньки._    
Шерил Камелот способен обездвижить одну не слишком трезвую девушку, а Миранда могла заставить время остановиться для целого города. Ужасное Искажение.   
Немудрено, что её ненавидели, сказал бы ГлавныйВрач. Это естественное чувство.   
_Вот так, поднимаем ножку. Потихоньку, постепенно._    
Но какая же она была смешная. Нелепая. С этим своим пучком.   
Спотыкалась на ровном месте, путалась в платье. У неё и платье было наизнанку, и ещё кое-что, – пока Линали не выгнала Канду к чёртовой бабушке на лестницу и не переодела человека как следует.   
У Шерила Камелота есть несколько миллионов новоанглийских долларов, кузина – графиня Виндзорская, серебряная серёжка и дырка внутри сердца, где живёт чудовище.   
У Миранды были фигурка пастушки на комоде, голубые синяки на жёлтых дряблых бёдрах и старые хрипатые часы, показывавшие правильное время ровно два раза в сутки.   
_Очень хорошо. Теперь опираемся, переносим вес на опорную конечность… Ли, хватит глазеть по сторонам! Кого вы там хотите увидеть, голубую фею?_    
Когда часы сожгли, Миранда сначала плакала, но потом всё поняла.   
Потом они вместе пошли погулять и, может быть, чем-нибудь перекусить, – то есть пошли Линали и Миранда, Канда сказал, что ему надо связаться по телефону с Центром, – и вместо собачьих какашек кто-то из ребятни запулил в Миранду гнилым яблоком. Не в шесть, а в шесть пятнадцать.   
Бесконечный день наконец закончился.   
– Ну что ты, – говорила Линали, проводя ладонью по тусклым каштановым волосам. Ей казалось, что на пальцах от одного прикосновения остаётся налёт, и чтобы наказать себя за эти мысли, она гладила Миранду снова и снова. – Ну зачем ты. Не стоит обращать внимания. Ты потом сама над ними посмеёшься!   
Миранда счищала с юбки коричневую яблочную мякоть и действительно смеялась, смеялась, смеялась. 

  
Интермедия III

_Линали Ли встречает Клауд Найн в дурной земле и в дурную минуту.  
Сначала Линали даже не замечает в гуще боя светлую фигуру. Она парит на высоте третьего этажа, страхуя Лави, танцует в воздухе привычный боевой танец, каждое движение в котором – отточенный нож, рассекающий тьму.   
– Красотка, правда? – вдруг орёт Лави откуда-то снизу, перекрикивая металлический лязг и однообразные проклятия, несущиеся со всех сторон. – Нет, чучело пятиногое, я не тебе!   
– Сдохни, сдохни, сдохни! – надрывается Искажённый, точно и правда обидевшись. – Сдохни!   
Может быть, он на самом деле – Искажённая?   
Манера Лави болтать о всякой чепухе во время боя раздражает Линали ужасно. Она, конечно, не Канда и вовсе не прочь пошутить и посмеяться, но разве обязательно делать это в такой момент?   
Как, скажите на милость, трёп может помочь сосредоточиться?   
– Лави, будь внимательнее! – кричит Линали, отмахиваясь от наседающих тварей, больше всего похожих на смесь стрекозы с сенокосилкой. – Не отвлекайся!   
– Что-а?   
– Не бол-тай! Слышишь?   
– А? Ты всё равно лучше всех, Линали, дорогая, не волнуйся! – Лави отвешивает ей шутливый поклон и, выпрямляясь, раскручивает Молот, чертя пылающий круг. – Расти-расти-расти! Линали, ты – моя стальная роза, моя...   
– Ла... – имя переходит в вопль. – А-а!   
Одна из вьющихся рядом чудовищных железных стрекоз резко пикирует вниз, целя острым клювом прямо в рыжую макушку. Линали устремляется вниз, ещё не успев как следует понять, что происходит. Ещё раньше, чем она устремляется вниз, что-то внутри неё уже прикинуло расстояние: Искажённый опережает её ровно на одно дыхание.   
Крик ещё выплескивается изо рта Линали, когда Искажённых сметает волна чистого огня, и гигантское мохнатое чудовище шагает вперёд.   
– Лау Джимин! – чистый и резкий голос рассекает шум, точно кнут, и обжигающая волна нарастает вновь, закручивая воздух вокруг Линали воронкой. – Лау... Гантс!   
Гигант вздрагивает, точно марионетка, которую дёрнули за нитку; нет, точно собака, услышавшая команду любимого хозяина.   
Линали невольно поворачивает голову, и золотистый силуэт, – крошечный в сравнении с монстром, простирающий руку в самом центре чёрного марева, – кажется ей наваждением, призраком, чудом.   
Вытянутая рука указывает вправо, и пространство в этой точке превращается в ревущий костёр величиной до неба.   
Визжат тормоза. Лязгают чьи-то клыки. Чей-то жалобный вой обрывается, сменяясь блаженной тишиной, его сменяют два, три десяток других — удивлённых, даже разочарованных, голосящих свой припев: когда же ты сдохнешь? Сдохнешь-то когда?   
Очередной оглушительный взрыв отбрасывает Линали на десяток футов – но даже с этого расстояния Линали хорошо видит Лави, стоящего в потоке огня, – он пригнулся, скорчился, вцепившись в Молот и защищая лицо, и он, конечно, больше не улыбается, – но он жив.   
Совершенно и определённо жив._

Потом, когда всё уже позади, Линали учтиво склоняет голову перед генералом. Иногда в Конторе плюют на уставные приветствия, и Линали прекрасно об этом знает, – но сейчас в церемониальном жесте благодарности куда больше, чем учтивости, а благоговения – куда больше, чем благодарности.   
– Благодарю вас, генерал Найн, – шепчет она. – Благодарю...   
– Кой чёрт, – голос Клауд Найн оказывается хрипловатым и низким. – Кой чёрт, я спрашиваю, дёрнул вас задавать ему вопросы посреди боя?   
– Но я...   
– Она просто беспокоилась, – влезает Лави – отчаянно рыжий, лохматый, яркий, как солнечный зайчик. Линали изо всех сил толкает его локтем, а Лави хоть бы хны. – Она очень переживает! Я сам дурак! Мне полагается дисциплинарное взыскание? Вычет из жалования? Выбираю взыскание при условии, что его будете проводить лично...   
– Лави! – потрясённо шипит она.   
– Вас не спрашивают, – обрывает Клауд Найн и снова поворачивается к Линали. – Жду ответа.   
Самое удивительное, что что в руках она действительно держит настоящий кнут, которым то и дело похлопывает себя по голенищу. Была бы она змеёй, думает Линали, стучал бы самый хвостик… А потом вдруг приходит в себя.   
– Прошу прощения. Я только попросила Лави быть более внимательным. Дело в том, что Лави считает, что разговоры помогают ему сосредоточиться, а я считаю, что в ходе боя...   
– Да наплевать! – Клауд говорит спокойно, но Линали вздрагивает и икает. Она уже лет десять не икала, кажется. Боже, неудобно-то как... – Пусть хоть на голове стоит! В ходе боя. Если какому-то дебилу в драке помогает молотьба языком, то не лезьте вы, ради Бога. Стыда не оберётесь потом, не простите себя. Имя!   
– Моё? – шепчет Линали.   
– Своё я уже знаю.   
– Ого, – вставляет Лави. – Э-э, круто вы...   
– Линали Ли, генерал.   
– А. Сестра Комуи Ли, да? Из «КомуринНет»? Ну, хорошо.   
Кнут останавливается на секунду и начинает стучать вновь. Сердце – тоже, но как-то не слишком качественно. Почему-то оно ниже, чем должно быть, и грохает куда сильнее, чем обычно. Во рту горько от обиды.   
«Сестра-Комуи», стучит поезд у неё в голове. «Сестра-Комуи». Всего-навсего.   
Лави снова что-то мелет, описывая, кажется, условия миссии и заодно пересказывая какие-то новости, но Линали, как ни старается, не может сосредоточиться на его словах.   
Отмирает она, когда Клауд, холодно кивнув им с Лави, разворачивается. Она идёт всё дальше и дальше, а Линали смотрит ей вслед.   
– Хороша, правда? Какие волосы, а, – золото!   
Золото так золото. Линали всё равно, какого цвета волосы у Клауд Найн. Они могут быть, например, ярко-зелёными. Линали закрывает глаза и видит: женщина протягивает руку в темноту, и темнота распускается огненной розой. Линали видит вспышки, и дым, и распухшую жуткую смерть, которые несутся сквозь темноту прямо к улыбающемуся лицу, но не могут ему повредить. Ничему не могут повредить.   
– Остановимся во Фрайбурге, а генерал потом…   
Так и не дослушав Лави, Линали в два прыжка пересекает изгаженный пустырь, на котором потоптанная трава уже поднимается и тихонько шелестит под ветром.   
Так и не придумав, что сказать, Линали снова склоняет голову:   
– Генерал...   
– Ну что вам? – Клауд Найн останавливается, точно готовясь в любой момент сорваться с места. – У вас какое-то дело?   
«Простите», – хочет сказать Линали, но вовремя прикусывает язык. «Спасибо» – но это ничем не лучше, чем «простите».   
«Попросите прощения у товарища», скажет Клауд. «Благодарите Бога».   
Линали знает это, потому что она работает в Конторе. Перед ней то и дело извиняются люди, которых она ни в чём не винит, извиняются и благодарят: за кофе, за уделённое время, за то, что она не сделала им зло, которое могла бы сделать.Некоторые из них даже пытаются поклониться.   
Линали было жутко неудобно, пока она не заметила, что кланяющийся всякий раз пытается как следует рассмотреть её ноги.   
– Ну, э-э... Ли? Я вас слушаю.   
А те, кого Линали сама по глупости винила в чём-то, хотели ей только добра — и, выходит, извиняться им не за что.   
– Благословите меня! – выпаливает вдруг Линали. Она и сама не знает, откуда вдруг вылезает эта фраза. Формально чин генерала соответствует епископскому. Но с тех пор, как континенты ушли под воду, епархий больше нет, а генералами всё чаще становятся Искажённые, которые искажены даже сильнее остальных.   
– Благословите, – просит Линали. – Пожалуйста.   
– Да вашу мать, Ли, – Клауд Найн медлит, точно сама не слишком хорошо помнит, как надлежит поступать в таких случаях. – Какого вам ещё благословения? Ну... будьте здоровы. Счастливы. Не тупите.   
Кажется, Клауд говорит что-то ещё, умное, хорошее – что-то о неправильном и правильном, о том, что неправильное иногда может быть правильным или как-то так, – но Линали не запоминает ни слова.   
Потому что в следующую секунду Клауд резко поворачивается к ней лицом, – и Линали, покачнувшись от неожиданности, утыкается в вырез её безрукавки, как раз между фалдами форменного пиджака.   
Каким-то образом они с генералом Найн оказываются одного роста – а вернее, Линали даже повыше, совсем капельку, – и вот это и есть самое страшное.   
Будь Линали ещё хоть немного выше – или ниже, о Господи! – её нос уткнулся бы в жёсткие ключицы, или в тёплую пропотевшую ткань, или в знакомую шершавую ткань мундира, точно такого же, как у Лави или Канды. Но не в эту же ложбинку, не в эту нежную тень, не в едва заметную черту, окончание которой исчезает под одеждой.   
Вот бы умереть, думает Линали. Ну мало ли, бывает внезапная смерть. Например, начинается новая Катастрофа. Например, приходит землетрясение. Или например, дыхание вдруг останавливается просто так, без всякой причины.   
Впрочем, кажется, дыхание у неё уже остановилось, но толку от этого чуть.   
– А хотите обезьянку погладить? – вдруг предлагает Клауд, нисколько не пытаясь отстраниться. – Обезьянку, ну?   
– А... э-э, – говорит Линали, а Клауд уже командует:   
– Лау, иди-ка сюда! Так, Ли, отвалите. Вы мне сейчас грохнетесь тут, я смотрю. Садитесь вот на траву, если ноги не держат.   
Линали, кажется, действительно опускается на траву – а может, и остаётся на ногах, чёрт её разберёт. Ног она всё равно не чувствует.   
Тёплое мохнатое тельце тычется ей в колени, коготки цепляются за платье — Линали невольно взвизгивает, когда зверёк пристраивается у неё на плече.   
– Познакомься, Лау, – говорит генерал Клауд. – Это Линали Ли. Познакомьтесь, Линали. Это моё Искажение. Оно не кусается.   
«Искажение» переводится как «яд» и «отрава». Искажение переводится как «обезьянка – часть генерала Клауд Найн», такая же, как рука или нога (или грудь). Линали аккуратно проводит пальцем по широкому бархатному носу, покрытому светлой шёрсткой. Лау свиристит что-то своё и вдруг лижет Линали подбородок сухим и шершавым, как наждачная бумага, языком.   
– Ничего себе, да вы ей нравитесь, – изумлённо говорит Клауд Найн. – Слушайте, правда нравитесь!

***   
Когда дверь дамской уборной была уже шагах в двадцати, Линали упала снова, – на этот раз не ничего не рассадив, зато вывихнув ту самую лодыжку. Свет резал глаза. Всё тело содрогалось от озноба, но на лбу выступил едкий пот. Мышцы словно превратились в комковатую свалявшуюся вату.   
Она попробовала встать раз, потом другой.   
Внизу живота почему-то скопилась жаркая тяжесть, будто перед стыдными днями, – правда вот эти самые дни у неё закончились как раз неделю назад, ГлавныйВрач специально уточнил у неё несколько раз, не совпадёт ли поездка в Бильзен с её «женскими трудностями». Наверное, беспокоился, не помешает ли ей недомогание.   
Линали понимала, что дело не в вывихе, что она заразилась чем-то тяжёлым, может быть, даже опасным, что следовало бы срочно позвать доктора, – но доктор наверняка отправит её домой или в больницу, а этого допускать нельзя. Почему? Потому что у неё за-да-ние. Министр набивает людей ватой. Искажение налицо. Срочно необходимо провести телефон в дамскую уборную, господин ГлавныйВрач.   
У меня в ногах, господин ГлавныйВрач, конечно, осталось что-то вроде проволоки, но я не думаю, что проволокой можно убить кого-то, настолько искажённого, как этот ваш министр.   
Пожалуйста, пришлите кого-нибудь с винтовкой. И лучше зарядите её какими-нибудь серебряными пулями. И пусть генерал Клауд их благословит. У неё это отлично получается.   
Очнувшись, Линали поднялась на четвереньки и осмотрелась. Потом она снова поползла вперёд, стараясь поменьше тревожить разбитое колено, которое уже начало раздуваться. Шёлковый подол, волочащийся по затоптанному полу, из чёрного быстро стал серо-коричневым. Какой-то парень у столика захихикал и глумливо отсалютовал ей пивной кружкой. Женский голос у Линали за спиной сказал кому-то: «Ты только посмотри, а?» – а потом, уже погромче, добавил: «И как только не стыдно. Такая молодая леди, а нарезалась, будто…»   
Это мне не стыдно, догадалась Линали. Это я молодая.   
Она чувствовала себя абсолютно, беспросветно трезвой.   
Кто-то из сидящих за столиками со смехом зацепил волочащуюся по земле юбку носком ботинка, дёрнул вверх. Линали рванулась вперёд, шёлк натянулся, будто удила на лошадке потом напряжение резко ослабло. Раздался новый взрыв гогота.   
Добравшись до пустого столика на краю ряда, она, больше не обращая внимания на смех и перешептывания, уцепилась за край непослушными пальцами и потянула себя вверх, будто тяжёлый рюкзак.   
«Я должна, – твердила себе Линали. – Ради… ради всего».   
Очень хорошо, но что именно она должна? Попасть в уборную, ведь так?   
Вспомнить удалось не сразу.   
С четвёртой попытки у Линали получилось встать на ноги, – правда, стараясь удержать равновесие, она наступила каблуком себе на подол. Раздался треск рвущейся материи, и разрез до бедра превратился в прореху едва ли не до подмышки.   
– Эй, мэм! Охрана! Блум! Мэм!   
Мэм-мэм, блум-блум. Будто кто-то глотает пиво.   
Линали с трудом повернула голову и увидела, что через зал к ней спешит толстый краснолицый человек в куртке с галунами. В первую секунду она подумала, что может быть, охрану позвала женщина, спрашивавшая, не стыдно ли Линали.   
А может, охранник просто заметил, как она ползла, и хочет предложить ей помощь.   
Или собирается сделать выговор за разорванное платье.   
– Мэм! – повторил толстяк и знакомым жестом всех, кто облечён властью, протянул руку. – Охрана. Блум. Позвольте взглянуть на вашу…   
И только сейчас Линали вспомнила, что оставила сумочку с поддельной Метрикой на стуле. Чтобы предъявить её господину Блуму, пришлось бы прямо так, в рваном платье, спуститься по лестнице на виду у всех, вернуться на своё место у стойки и в присутствии министра ждать, пока Блум проверит отметки Департамента. Когда Блум найдёт их годными и свежими, то сделает соответствующую отметку для рапорта городскому инспектору. Потом он уйдёт.   
Хотя, возможно, он уйдёт даже раньше, сразу — тихий, молчаливый, пошатывающийся на нетвёрдых ногах.   
Ужасное жжение внизу живота стало совсем ужасным.   
– Я сейчас, – пробормотала Линали. «А шейссс-шас» – этих звуков она точно не произносила. Они сами появились откуда-то, и им пришлось сначала вползти к ней в уши, чтобы проникнуть в голову. – Одну минуточку, я сейчас!   
«Утшку э-асс».   
– Бог ты мой, у сучки-то ноги от подбородка растут, – прохрипел кто-то совсем рядом. Линали похолодела. – Такие бы да те на плечи, а, Карл?   
Линали изо всех сил рванулась вперёд, к спасительной двери, – каблуки казались высокими и неудобными, как ходули, – и обеими руками надавила на ручку.   
Дверь была слишком тугой.   
Она упёрлась плечом и даже лбом в гладкую поверхность, попробовала навалиться всем весом, но непослушные пальцы соскальзывали с бронзовой ручки, а каблуки не хотели упираться в пол.   
Линали зажмурилась, чувствуя, как бессильные злые слёзы выползают из-под ресниц.   
– Мэм, я требую немедленно…   
– Что такое, сладкий? – перебил липкий, как патока, женский голос. Такие жуткие, вульгарные голоса Линали до этого слышала разве что в уличных балаганах. Или в страшных снах. – Чего пристал к девочке, неужели так понравилась?   
Прохладные пальцы обхватили её плечи и поволокли куда-то. Машинально Линали попробовала дёрнуться, но только окончательно потеряла равновесие и обвисла в чужих руках, жёстких, точно медицинские фиксаторы. За спиной она слышала пыхтение преследователя.   
– Ну, сладенький?   
– Ты-то кто вообще, – пробормотал Блум, но настоящего вопроса в его словах не чувствовалось. – Откуда взялась-то ещё тут…   
– Вообще я мадам Маргарита, – сообщил паточный голос из кошмаров Линали. – Но для таких сладких толстячков – только Марго, несомненно.   
– Слышь, ты, Марго, – чувствовалось, что помощник инспектора сейчас взорвётся, точно перекипевший чайник. – Метрику показывай давай… На себя и на шлюху свою.   
– Что вы такое го… – с усилием начала Линали, не веря своим ушам.   
Женщина по имени Мадам Маргарита перебила её:   
– Сейчас вот, разбежалась. Что я, за ними за каждой бумажки ихние таскать буду? Я тебе архивариус, да? – Женщина похабно захихикала. – Приходи, толстячок, на Парковую, десять. Я тебе покажу и Метрики, и шметрики, а эта вот красотка, – Линали легонько встряхнули, – и ещё чего-нибудь покажет. Скидку сделаю, а?   
– Чт… – железные пальцы Мадам Марго без всякого усилия приподняли Линали над полом и встряхнули на этот раз так, что зубы клацнули, перекусив так и не произнесённый вопрос пополам.   
Голос жуткой мадам раздавался совсем рядом с ухом. Это значило, что Марго была немногим выше самой Линали – в таком случае выходя совершенной уж гориллой, силачкой или акробаткой: приземистой, мускулистой, наверняка неуклюжей. Голова вроде бы прояснилась, только в животе тянуло по-прежнему, даже сильнее. Не такое уж неприятное ощущение, просто странное.   
Линали прикусила губу. Только бы ноги скорее отошли, а уж вывернуться она сумеет…   
– Попозжей приходи, – Мадам Марго слегка повернула запястье, видимо, разглядывая часы, но пальцы на плечах у Линали не ослабели. – Потому как, сам понимаешь, до трёх у нас каждый час на вес золота. Я б уж лучше штраф какой заплатила за Метрику эту поганую…   
Штраф, тоскливо подумала Линали. Какой тебе штраф.   
Денежных выплат в данном случае вообще не полагалось. Она всю жизнь служила в Конторе и уж об этом-то знала точно.   
– Сама ты поганая, – с удовольствием сказал помощник инспектора. – Вот ходи к вам. Возьмёшь девочку, подумаешь, нормальная, – а оно богомерзкая погань. Одна радость, что долголягая… Сотня с тебя, – другой раз девка твоя не будет с голым задом бегать, где люди едят.   
– А, вот это мы сейчас. С нашим удовольствием, – с готовностью согласилась мадам Марго. – Эй, ты, стоять-то можешь? – наклонилась она к Линали. – О косяк обопрись, коза!   
Линали подвинули в сторону, точно сложенную бумажную ширму, наскучившую хозяевам, и наконец развернули лицом к залу.   
– Вот так. – Железная хватка разжалась, и рука, которой не постеснялся бы иной моряк в Берлинском порту, нырнула в кокетливый розовый ридикюль с розочками.   
В первую секунду Линали подумала только о том, что, если исключить руки, жуткая мадам Марго – вовсе не такая горилла, как ей чудилось. А потом присмотрелась внимательнее, и в глазах у неё опять всё поплыло, а в ушах – зашумело.  
– Покорнейше благодарим, – донеслось сквозь этот шум. Толстяк затолкал купюру в бумажник и аккуратно убрал его под куртку. Получив взятку, он явно стал намного благодушнее. – Экая козочка, м-мух!   
Он подмигнул Линали, сложил пятерню глубокой лодочкой, словно держал крупный апельсин, мелко потряс, показывая, какой этот апельсин увесистый, и ещё раз смачно чмокнул воздух.   
– Хороша!   
Линали едва покосилась в его сторону. Её как раз осенила прекрасная, спокойная, разумная мысль: генерал Найн тоже работает в Бильзене под прикрытием. Ловит недобросовестных инспекторов, которые берут взятки. Генерал ведь может работать под прикрытием, это совершенно долгично… логично.   
– Во набралась-то, аж глаза закатываются… Ну как, увидимся, козочка?   
А может быть, у Клауд Найн есть сестра-близнец? А может, это всё-таки галлюцинация, от виски или Искажения? Но шрам был на месте – бугристое розоватое пятно просвечивало сквозь начёсанные вперёд завитые пряди.   
– Давай, сладкий, двигай отсюда, – хмуро сказала Клауд Найн толстяку. – И так уже время потратили…   
Когда помощник инспектора наконец отошёл достаточно далеко, генерал-Найн-сестра-близнец-мадам-Марго обхватила Линали за плечи и, точно куклу в человеческий рост, втащила в уборную. Какая-то нормативная дама, пудрившаяся у зеркала, бросила на них дикий взгляд и поскорее выбежала вон, подхватив кружевные юбки. Генерал Найн заперла за ней дверь.   
– Держись за рукомойник. Если будут ломиться, вопи громче. Пусть думают, что тебя здесь бьют, тогда точно не войдут.   
Отпустив Линали, она подошла к окну, вздохнула и выломала раму.   
Посыпалась штукатурка. Генерал Клауд перевесилась через подоконник, тихонько свистнула и замолчала, видимо, дожидаясь ответа. Ноябрьский вечер ворвался в комнату, и в первую секунду Линали захотелось сунуть голову в этот сквозняк, точно в подушку после трудного дня или под рукомойник в жару. Но ветер пронизывал до костей, зубы почти сразу застучали, и без того онемевшие колени. Клауд кивнула темноте и обернулась.   
Лицо её искажал гнев, даже сквозь обморочную муть, стоящую перед глазами, Линали это видела. Генерал Клауд имела право сердиться, ещё как: разве это не Линали Ли напилась во время задания, оказалась без Метрики в общественном месте, оставила опасный объект без присмотра? Разве не она, в конце концов, кощунственно выставляла своё тело всем напоказ, насмехалась над нормой?   
– Я всё вам объясню, правда – попробовала сказать Линали. Но язык, кажется, распух во рту и сделался тяжелее раз в пять. Получилось что-то вроде «а сё ам ояууу ада». – Меня кто-то отравил. (Эа – тото – отаил, о Господи, звучит как имя какого-нибудь жуткого ангела).   
– Угу. Надо спускаться, – сказала Клауд, послушав её с секунду. – Скоро он будет здесь.   
– Блу... Бум?   
– Камелот.   
Линали глухо застонала. Мысль о том, что министр будет её искать, если уже не разыскивает, была хуже, чем ледяной ветер с улицы, вата, которой Шерил Камелот набил её ноги, чем гнев Генерала.   
А ведь Шерил может спросить у кого-то из гостей наверху, не видели ли они девушку в чёрном.   
Клауд Найн не произнесла больше не слова

Интермедия III

_Линали Ли стоит по стойке «смирно», обняв умывальник и полуоткрыв рот, и время от времени мычит невнятное.  
Ни дать ни взять уродец Пьетро, которого братья Симпсоны всегда выпускали «на разогрев» перед номером дрессировщицы со звучным псевдонимом «Седьмое Небо».   
Линали Ли мычит и хлопает мутными нефтяными глазами. Вообще говоря, глаза у неё какого-то другого цвета, но из-за спазма зрачок расползся на всю радужку. Не разберёшь.   
Чёртово платье на ней разодрано до самых подмышек, колено распухло, как арбуз, но лицо вроде чистое, и язык, хоть и не ворочается, всё же на месте.   
Успела.   
Мать твою, успела.   
Лау прискачет минут через десять, как пить дать.   
Беспокоиться нечего.   
Клауд считает до сорока, глядя, как Линали ёжится и дрожит под сквозняком, – ждать дольше не имеет смысла. Значит, холод не помогает.   
В принципе, можно ещё попробовать облить Линали ледяной водой или поднести ей к какому-нибудь чувствительному месту зажигалку. Она почти слышит, как Книгочей повторяет вновь и вновь: резкая физическая боль, шок, холод и жар. Холод, жара и боль, любой шок – вот ваше оружие, Клауд. Необычные ощущения ещё могут вывести человека из-под власти Шерила Камелота, – возможно, через несколько лет это уже не будет работать, но сейчас почти наверняка работает. В этом и есть главная опасность, – даже если вы влетите в окно верхом на Лау Джимин, жонглируя клубничными пирожками, Ли к вам и уха не повернёт. Даже если в другое ухо Шерил будет ей втыкать десертную вилку.   
Если мы правильно понимаем, как он работает, разумеется.   
Мягкие, каштановые в рыжину, волосы молодого книгочея аккуратно расчёсаны на косой пробор. Серо-зелёные глаза кажутся за стёклами очков меньше, чем помнится Клауд… впрочем, ей также помнится, что глаз на этой роже вообще должен быть один-единственный, а второму следует скрываться под чёрной повязкой. Эффект “особой приметы”, чёрт подери совсем.   
Ну вот да, его и правда теперь не узнать.   
Может сработать какой-то триггер, говорит книгочей. Слово, запах, вот это всё. Что-то, что важно именно для Линали, вы поузнавайте, если есть желание.   
Клауд, говорит он, вы знаете, я уже почти не помню эту вашу Линали, мы так устроены. Но вы всё-таки попытайтесь. Действительно интересно, как оно будет развиваться на этот раз._

Клауд вот тоже, можно сказать, интересно. Правда, насчёт полезности боли в данном случае она сомневается.   
Клауд без вопросов поднесла бы зажигалку куда нужно, – но короткая культя на месте левой руки Шелли Роуз оканчивалась студенистым тёмным клубком, а лицо застыло в жуткой ухмылке счастья.   
Кристиан Дайк умерла, разинув рот и задрав обтянутые чулками коленки к груди, которой у неё, считай, уже и не было. Чёрное шёлковое платье-коктейль, надетое на Кристиан, обошлось Конторе в четырнадцать тысяч новоанглийских. Даже на фото было заметно, насколько отлично оно сшито, – даром что человек, лишивший Кристиан обоих сосков, перед этим располосовал в клочья и вышитый бисером лиф.   
Клауд бы не задумываясь выпорола Линали Ли до кровавых рубцов в форме логотипа Конторы – боль есть боль, а унижение есть унижение и ничего больше, – но Искажённым Конторы слишком часто причиняют боль, чтобы это могло произвести на кого-то из них впечатление.   
Сотрудник Конторы, называющий себя Главным Врачом, выкладывает перед Клауд фотографии жертв министра Камелота одну за другой, будто коллекцию открыток: да, да, вы совершенно правы. Ума не приложу, как это у него получилось, видите ли, нам был просто необходим следственный эксперимент; поймать, так сказать, за руку, застигнуть на горячем – иначе это будет классифицировано как нападение на нормативного; маньяками занимается полиция, а мы выявляем Искажения, это ведь вам понятно, Клауд?   
У вас прекрасные информаторы, я вынужден констатировать; не поделитесь контактами, а?   
Снимки сделаны с промежутком в три-четыре недели. Нормальный срок, полиция как раз успевает сделать вид, что убийства случайны.   
Клауд комкает в кармане бумажную полоску, и без того сложенную в три раза. Интересно, развернула бы она её вообще, не будь записка написана военным шифром. «Спасите Линали!» – обращение глупее трудно представить.   
– Вы вообще представляете наши птичьи права? – разоряется Главный. – Если Департамент нас сольёт, кто будет работать вместо нас на Востоке, – вы?   
Папа Римский?   
Наверное, всё-таки бы развернула.

Вежливый голос Главного Врача перекрывает другой – хриплый, и злой, и вдобавок искажённый помехами. Клауд сроду бы не стала звонить этому человеку, но больше никто во всей Конторе, кроме дежурного аналитика, не ответит на телефонный звонок в три утра. Тем, кому Контора разрешает подходить к телефону, как правило, больше не от кого ждать звонка.   
А дежурному аналитику, что характерно, плевать на Линали Ли и волшебные слова, способные избавить её от власти одного из тех Искажений, что и впрямь достойны своего названия.   
«Ритц» – единственный приличный отель между Европейским отделением Конторы и Бильзеном: даже отопление есть, но, что куда важнее, есть телефон. Клауд поворачивается спиной к гудящему холлу, прижимает трубку плечом и снова вытаскивает из кармана записку Ли-старшего. Так, на всякий случай, чтобы не забыть чего-нибудь.   
«У Хью», Бильзен. Интересно, откуда он взял такие точные координаты?   
«Генерал Найн, вы запомнили, что сказать Ли? – повторяет хриплый злой голос Ю Канды в телефоне. – Говорите прямо этими словами, – внятно только, раздельно, чтоб дошло. Может, очухается.»   
Как ни торопится Клауд Найн, как ни злится, её, видать, ещё можно удивить.   
«Уверены?» – переспрашивает она.   
Некоторое время в трубке не слышно ничего, кроме треска и сраных помех.   
«Я бы очухался», – говорит Канда наконец. – «А так не знаю».

Клауд подходит к Линали вплотную и ещё раз заглядывает в мутные, полные ужаса глаза. Главное – установить зрительный контакт, думает она, это как со зверьком, и при чём тут какие-то слова, вашу ж мать. Канда – злобный и храбрый парень, он выжил в Восточном районе и стал одним из лучших сотрудников Конторы, но специалист по девичьим мечтам из него – как из говна пуля.   
– Я приехала за тобой, – говорит Клауд как можно более внятно и раздельно. Она чувствует себя полной идиоткой. – Наконец-то я приехала за тобой. Маленькая.   
Она наклоняется и целует Линали.

От гладких, по-девичьи мягких губ Линали несёт виски и помадой, как изо рта у вышедшей в тираж гимнастки. Они покорно расходятся под языком Клауд, словно края подгнившей раны под пальцами хирурга.   
Через семь минут максимум Лау заглянет в окно, протянет когтистые лапы, отнесёт их обеих к серому конторскому «фордику», – и этот дебильный вечер всё-таки закончится.   
Линали неожиданно легко выгибается назад и слегка разводит ляжки, позволяя чужим рукам шарить где вздумается. И облизывает губы, нет, ну пересохли же, логично.   
– А ну-ка, перестань, – резко одёргивает её Клауд.   
Линали беспомощно приоткрывает рот и ёрзает задницей по краю раковины, пристраиваясь поудобнее. Она выпячивает грудь – соски жёсткие, как шляпки гвоздей, торчат, натягивая перепачканный чёрный шёлк, – и слегка заводит руки за спину, сцепляя в замок непослушные пальцы.   
Кое-какие движения у полупарализованной Линали выходят очень хорошо, – что, впрочем, нихрена не удивительно. Шерил Камелот, кулинар от бога (тёмного, жаркого, страшного бога), готовил ужин тщательно и после трёхнедельного поста явно настроился перекусить с аппетитом.   
В потемневших выпученных глазах нет ничего, кроме чёрного мутного страха. И может быть, ещё удивления: неужели это она, Линали Ли, хорошая девочка, любимая сестрёнка, стоит возле умывальника в общественном сортире в рваном платье, пытаясь соблазнить женщину, о которой мечтала с тринадцати лет?

Нет уж, так не пойдёт.   
У Клауд чертовски мало времени, по правде сказать, времени у неё вообще нет. На кону стоит жизнь и возиться некогда, то есть как обычно; это, в общем-то, всегда на кону, и времени на возню нет никогда, кстати, и платье Линали разорвано до самых сисек, – но Клауд всё равно сдирает с девочки чёртову порванную тряпку. Просто потому что.   
Под чёрной шёлковой тканью обнаруживаются кружевные трусы, тоже чёрные и, между прочим, дорогущие. Они наверняка должны выглядеть зверски соблазнительно – шёлковый пояс, подчёркивающий выступающие по бокам косточки, тонкая полоска на голом лобке, завлекательно уходящая вниз. Интересно, это тоже спланировали аналитики или Главный выбрал их сам?

Клауд опускается на колени и пальцем отводит полоску шёлка в сторону.   
Клауд гладит, и прикусывает, и облизывает так, будто хочет показать класс любовнице-миллионерше, от которой зависит годовой бюджет чего-нибудь страшно важного. Так, будто тело Искажённой Линали Ли – вовсе не кусок мяса, который можно оставить приманкой в ловушке для первого попавшегося хищника.   
Так, будто эти пальцы и соски, колени и живот, и влажная тёплая щель действительно что-то значат.   
– Стой ровно, Линали. Не мешайся, ну, чёрт т-тебя…   
Линали начинает подвывать, когда Клауд (довольно удобно упирающаяся коленями в нижний край умывальниковой тумбы) отрывается от неё, – надо же сделать паузу, – Линали подвывает и постанывает, путается пальцами в волосах Клауд, подаётся вперёд, кусая губы, захлёбываясь стоном, сдавленно мыча «ыщо, ыщо, о-оо». Трудно представить себе, что одна из лучших сотрудниц Конторы издаёт эти глупые некрасивые звуки и уж тем более – что они звучат в ушах генерала Клауд Найн как «Эйсидиси» в полном составе, на ангельских арфах исполняющие Большой Праздничный Туш братьев Симпсонов.   
Однако по-настоящему Линали забирает, когда язык и губы Клауд спускаются ниже, оставляя влажный след на прохладной гладкой коже, под которой одеревеневшие мышцы ничуть не живее, чем резиновый сапог.   
Снова отстранившись, Клауд обеими руками с силой проводит по её бёдрам (в случае с Линали Ли на это движение занимает на пару секунд дольше, чем с любой её любовницей). На миг прижимается губами к здоровому колену и отстраняется вновь.   
– Ужасно красивая, – шепчет Клауд. – Просто класс. Ты такая красивая, моя девочка.   
Она вылизывает эту чёртову коленку так, будто хочет слизать следы от фиксаторов и грязных бинтов. Так, будто зализывает давнюю рану.   
Так, будто отмывает своего детёныша.   
– А-ах, – говорит Линали Ли. – А-а…   
Её безупречно гладкая кожа в одну секунду покрывается некрасивыми пупырышками, колени подгибаются, и едва заметный пух на лодыжках встаёт дыбом.   
– А…   
Деревянные мышцы марионетки превращаются в человеческие слишком быстро.   
Клауд успевает поймать её только у самого пола и всё пытается уложить головой себе на колени, пока Линали вырывается из её объятий, бьётся в её руках, то бодая стриженым затылком подбородок Клауд, то пытаясь втиснуть его Клауд в подмышку.   
– Ты приехала, – говорит Линали. Одурело вертя головой, она по-щенячьи тыкается губами в атласную жёсткую ткань лифа и наконец находит сосок.   
– Я знала, ты приедешь, – говорит Линали с набитым ртом. – Я зжнава, фто ты приедеф.

Когда чёрный проём окна заслоняет родная, чудовищная, мохнатая морда Лау, Клауд вздыхает почти с облегчением.

Линали снится, что она спит.   
Мама целует её в щёку и подтыкает одеяло. Мама подсовывает Линали под руку плюшевого Тедди, пухлого, мохнатого, – братик недавно привёз его с конференции, купил где-то во Франции и привёз, братик до сих пор думает, что Линали до сих пор играет в игрушки, братик дурак. Правда, мама?   
Но мы всё равно его любим.   
Тедди пухнет, растёт, от него пахнет мамой и немножко бензином.Он прижимает Линали к плюшевой груди, несёт куда-то сквозь пронизанную ветрами темноту.   
Укачивает.   
Открыв глаза, Линали видит над собой потолок – слишком низкий и серый, в мелкую дырочку, и столбы, мелькающие за окнами, и зеленоватый квадратик Метрики на ветровом стекле.   
На некоторых столбах покачиваются золотые фонарики, тусклые, как звёзды. Чем ближе к городку, тем чаще они появляются, – но светлая полоса дороги разрезает городок, будто торт, и уходит за горизонт, во тьму.   
Мама ведёт машину, мама хорошо водит. Мама никогда не умела водить.   
– Почему… машина? – мямлит Линали, кутаясь в одеяло. Оно жёсткое, и чёрное, и у него есть рукава, одеялу не положены рукава – но маме виднее. – Машина – почему?   
– Потому что мой Лау Джимин – не такси, Линали Ли. – говорит мама, то есть генерал Клауд, конечно. Линали видит в зеркальце кусок жёлтой чёлки – кто это, интересно, так по-идиотски завил генерала, даже корни плойкой пережгли. – И ещё потому, что Лау – всё-таки часть меня. Искажение, одним словом. Вам разве куратор не объяснял?   
Линали думает о душистой шерсти и шершавом тёплом языке, о сильных ладонях, которые держат крепко. Если впадаешь в самоодобрение, взгляни на небо, но куда смотреть, если впадаешь в одобрение кого-нибудь другого?   
– Вчера я, э-э, слишком волновалась, знаете ли. Опасно кататься на гипервозбуждённой горилле по пустынным местам.   
Линали слышит отголосок тёмной, совсем не маминой, усмешки в хрипловатом голосе Клауд. Поворачивается набок и чувствует, как сладко, томительно ноют мышцы – словно после пробежки на выносливость. Стодневной пробежки на выносливость. Или пятисотдневной, например.   
Между бёдрами липко и немножко чешется.   
Линали вздрагивает под чёрным с золотом генеральским мундиром, пытается сесть и тут же попадает ногой в рукав.   
– А где он? Где…   
– Министр Камелот пьёт в Бильзене своё виски, надо полагать, – Генерал Клауд усмехается. – Или убивает кого-нибудь. Кто разберёт. Если вы захотите, то завтра купим газету и прочитаем.   
Линали видит кусочек Генерала Клауд в зеркальце. Много в отражении не помещается, влезает самая мелочь: угловатое плечо, пальцы на руле, примерно три восьмых рта с размазанным гримом над верхней губой.   
За её плечом, за её усмешкой, там, где нет её пальцев и улыбки, – там начинается тьма.   
– Меня слегка тошнит от ребят, пытающихся спасти весь мир, – пальцы Клауд взлетают, чтобы поправить чёлку, и снова опускаются на руль. Они слегка вздрагивают, а может, просто кажется. – Так что, пожалуй, я ограничусь вами. Вы, кстати, не против?   
Газета называется «Времена Бильзена». Определённо, «Времена Бильзена». Линали просто видит заголовок – «Кровавая драма у Хью: неизвестная гибнет от рук маньяка». Или посуше: «Девушка из городского паба зверски убита». Или совсем просто: «Смерть шлюхи из пригорода».   
– Остановите, пожалуйста, машину, – просит Линали, глядя на вздрагивающие пальцы и нашаривая ногой туфлю. Босиком выходить из машины неудобно. – Пожалуйста, мне нужно выйти. Пожалуйста!   
Клауд, должно быть, давит на тормоз так мягко, что она даже не сразу замечает, как машина замедляет ход.

В редакции «Времён Бильзена» берут трубку после двадцатого гудка. «Какой министр, барышня?» – хрипит сонный голос. – «Вы, мэм, в своём у… Как покушение? Подождите, запишу. Адрес давайте, ч-чёрт вас!..»   
В пожарной конторе трубку берут сразу после второго, – нисколько не заинтересовавшись личностью министра, зато попросив представиться: «Мисс Эйт», брякает Линали раньше, чем соображает, что делает. А когда соображает, то давится от хохота.   
Сообщив затверженный наизусть адрес, она с силой давит на рычажки и поворачивается к окну, – не слишком и грязному для круглосуточного магазинчика с табличкой «Вход с мороженым, собаками и Искажениями запрещён».   
Помедлив секунду, Линали начинает раскручивать диск снова – первая цифра, восьмая, одиннадцатая, он наверняка поменял номер. Ей вдруг становится жутко, совсем жутко, так, как в детстве, – но за тусклым стеклом круглые фары фордика по-прежнему смотрят в темноту строго, но без всякого страха и без малейшего сомнения.   
Трубку снимают после четвёртого гудка.   
«Алло, алло? Я вас слушаю».   
Не отрывая взгляда от окна, от золотого взгляда фар, отгоняющего тьму, Линали прижимает к себе трубку обеими руками, и представляет себе пожарников с журналистами, поливающих музыкальный автомат из шланга и сующих блокноты под хищный нос: «Ваши комментарии, министр?», пока пронзительный голос её брата в телефонной трубке твердит и твердит своё:   
«Алло, о Господи. Алло, я слушаю тебя. Алло!»


End file.
